recuerdos de Will Shane
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: la banda descubre una serie de cajas que contienen videos y Eli sabra quien mato a su padre averiguelo aqui


La banda estaba aburrida después de conbatir a "FUERZA METAL" fuimos al refugio y estavamos espiando el sotano y se había hido la luz y Pronto quiso arreglar los interruptores y cuando jalo la tapa de los interruptores se encontró una serie de cajas misteriosa y Trixie las puso en la computadora y una decía recuerdos de Will Shane y aparecia Will diciendo

-Atte: Will te escribo esta carta paradecirte que Eli yo tuve una amiga llamada bueno no me acuerdo pero se apellida Sting pero ese no es el punto esque lahija que tuvo se llama Trixie Sting y no me deja de preguntar que si puede ser de la banda y para que si encuentras a Trixie en tu carrera de héroe la tengas en cuenta fin del video segundo video otro video y era el primer torneo del padre de Eli y le tocaba con un chico llamado Edward james y dijeron

-Duelo combatimos me lanzo una babosa trilladora lanze a Burpy y le di y me dio a escoger y escogi a mi babosa aracniredes luego del torneo seguimos viendo y había un video y era Will Shane el papa de Eli contra el doctor Thadeuus Blakk y le dijo Will Shane

-Doctor Blakk que no esta cansado de que lo lleve ante la ley una y otra vez y contesto

-Si por eso hise esto y le mostro la babosa tornado (tempesto en ingles) malvada y see la tiro y dijo Will Shane

-Que ha hecho doctor Blakk y disparo a Burpy la babosa tornado se trago a Will y fin del video y Eli dijo cuando termino todo el video

-Que el doc Blakk mato a mi padre y luego ya se sabia toda la verdad y después de una semana de haber visto el video y llegavamos de detener a "FUERZA METAL" otra vez y a Eli le le perturbaba el video y estaba lleno de rabia y reto al doctor Blakk y llego y dijo Eli

-Doctor, Thadeuus Blakk no es hasi ya se lo que le hiso a mi padre y contesto

-Entonces ya adivinaste lo que te voy a hacer a ti y el doc Blakk cargo la ametralladora y disparo a varios babosas y Eli las esquivo y lanzo a Stunts y fallo luego lanzo a una babosa carnera y le dio en la cara y lanzo una trilladora y corto la ametralladora y el doctor Blakk y saco su otra arma y lanzo y lanzo a fraguadora Eli la esquivo y activo el doble cañon y lanzo a Joules con Burpy y lo derroto y el doc Blakk salio uyendo Eli fue al refugio y Trixie propuso una idea

-Porque no vamos de vacaciones y todo mundo asintió y dijo el troll de las cavernas

-Ahora, no dentro de una semana hay mucho trabajo, Trixie contesto

-Ok ya tenemos la fecha y dijo Pronto

-Ey chicos encontré otra caja de videos y la pusieron y era Eli cuando tenia 10 años y la caja decía primer beso grabado y Trixie se empzo a reir y Eli se sonrojo y otro decía aprendiendo a caminar con Trixie Sting y Eli se quedo viendo y pensó

-Wow , que linda es Trixie y en una parte estaba el papa de Eli Shane y terminaron los videos y Eli noto que Trixie no tenia mecha fue a mechas del oeste y compro al original boom-r el mismo prototipo de el original boom-r pero un poco mejorado y Eli llamo a Trixie y y le dio la mecha y se sorprendio y abrazo muy fuerte a Eli lo dejo sin aire y estaciono la mecha al frente de las otras y se fue a dentro del refugio y sono la alarma y no era nada luego Trixie se durmió temprano eran las 1:10 p.m (Pasado el medio dia) y Pronto también y Trixie se levanto una hora después de que se acostara y la camarógrafa escucho motores y salio y era la banda de Shane probando los nuevos accesorios , piezas y motores y Trixie salio corriendo hacia el garaje y le tocaba una carrera contra Freddy que tenia la mecha mas rápida y Freddy gano por un metro y tocaba persecución y Pronto andaba con un casco militar por que iva Kord "El destructor" después de que Pronto acelerara un poco ya estaba tendido en el piso Kord derrapo y se puso en pose de ganador seguía Trixie "La veloz" y después de unos mts lo alcanzo y lo derribo y luego seguía Eli "El líder de las mechas" y Lucky hiso un salto y detuvo al topoide inconciente y seguía Freddy "El rayo" y apenas acelero voto a nuestro amigo topoide y luego vimos las T.V incorporadas en las mechas y era una carrera de obstáculos mañana a las 10:00 a.m (antes de medio dia ) y el insistente Kord quiso participar con Freddy y Eli pero faltaba mucho para mañana eran las 4:45 p.m y practicamos y practicamos y ya era mañana y fuimos y eran 4 etapas y la primera era la prueba de patinaje empazaba Eli y hacia sonar el motor y el ojicafe también y Kord y de pronto llego Trixie y Eli arranco endemoniado y había una rampa y callo en el hielo y patino y luego era el turno de Freddy y arranco y patino y casi choca con un lateral pero entro y patino de nuevo y era el turno de Trixie y subio una cuesta y y salto y activo los propulsores y llego al otro lado y venia Freddy y lo hiso rapidísimo luego que subiera activo los propulsores y salto y llego al otro lado y venia Eli por accidente acctivo los propulsores y salio volando y pas luego venia la tercera etapa era obstáculos y había que pasar una rampa y había que pasar unos aros y llegar al otro lado y empezaba Freddy y salto y llego y luego Trixie y Eli todos pasaron venia la cuarta etapa y en esta ya participaría Kord el troll y era muy difícil era derrapar saltar y pasar por unos aros y hacer una voltereta en aros y empezaba Kord hiso todo bien y luego Eli todo lo hiso bien y luego Trixie también y pero un competidor celoso hiso que Freddy se cayera y su mecha paro y el salio volando por los aires se levanto y luego lo volvió ha hacer y termino la competencia y después de la competencia divisamos nuestro refugioy Freddy estaba un poco adolorido y se arrecosto y se puso hielo en la frente y ya paso un dia y a Kord le llegaron unas piezas de mechas del oeste y se las puso eran unos tubos de arsenales a sus mechas y a nadie le dio tiempo de comer Trixie salio con sus amigas y Kord y Pronto fueron a un spa y Eli y Freddy fueron al centro comercial para busacar una tienda de campaña bueno en realidad 4 para el campamento y compramos agua comida e ivamos saliendo del centro pusimos todo en las mechas y encontramos a todos en el refugio y Trixie estaba limpiando Kord y Pronto estaban relajados y faltaba ya un dia para las vacaciones del equipo FIN.


End file.
